


Kosmiczna kampania

by Kokon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, casual live, enjolras is a fanboy, enjoltaire - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokon/pseuds/Kokon
Summary: "Grantaire nigdy nie sądził, że przyzwyczai się do parszywych, kosmicznych mord witających go co ranek ze swoich miejsc na plakatach. Nigdy też jednak nie sądził, że będzie się budził obok swojego prawie-ideału, także pewnych rzeczy nie można było przewidzieć."





	Kosmiczna kampania

     Grantaire nigdy nie sądził, że przyzwyczai się do parszywych, kosmicznych mord witających go co ranek ze swoich miejsc na plakatach. Nigdy też jednak nie sądził, że będzie się budził obok swojego prawie-ideału, także pewnych rzeczy nie można było przewidzieć.

     Ich sypialnię wypełniały figurki kosmitów, plakaty i zdjęcia, które nie zmieściły się w gabinecie Enjolrasa. Wszystkie one ponoć miały być dowodem na to, że kosmici istnieją i raz na dekadę składając wizytę na Ziemi. Grantaire nigdy nie posuwał się tak daleko, aby którąkolwiek z mądrości swojego chłopaka uznać za prawdę, ale jak się żyło z takim fanatykiem pod jednym dachem, ciężko było od czasu do czasu nie przyznać mu racji, choćby dla zwykłego spokoju.

     Na szczęście salon, kuchnię i łazienkę Grantaire urządził już na własną rękę i choć wartością estetyczną nie powalały, to przynajmniej szaleństwo Enjolrasa nie przenosiło się na ewentualnych gości i _ich biedne, nieświadome umysły, którym rząd wyprał mózg._ Ech…

    Grantaire miał czasem naprawdę problem, aby przemówić swojemu chłopakowi do rozumu. Enjolras panoszył się po całej sieci, szerząc swoją kosmiczną propagandę i zbierając zwolenników. Potem spotykał się z nimi w jakiejś ustronnej kawiarence, gdzie nikt, prócz pastaparafian z piętra, nie mógł im przeszkodzić w tworzeniu coraz to nowszych teorii spiskowych. Bo przecież jasne było to, że władze od lat ukrywają przed cywilami fakt istnienia pozaziemskich form życia, które kontaktują się regularnie z najsilniejszymi państwami. Albo że ludzka technologia jest za słaba, aby wykryć sygnały nadawane przez kosmitów. Albo… Grantaire naprawdę usłyszał już tak wiele tych teorii, kiedy leżeli razem w łóżku, że nie czuł nigdy zbyt wielkiej potrzeby, aby pojawić się na którymkolwiek ze spotkań tych fanatyków.

     Najchętniej wierzył w wizję świata przedstawionego mu przez Enjolrasa pod wpływem alkoholu. Wtedy jakoś łatwiej było mu przyjąć do wiadomości święte prawdy głoszone przez jego chłopaka i zaakceptować jego abstrakcyjny punkt widzenia.

    Jednak owa fascynacja kosmitami była tylko niewielką, acz ważną częścią życia Enjolrasa. Dało się ją jednak zignorować, o ile miało się tyle cierpliwości co Grantaire. Grantaire kochał swojego chłopaka, pomimo wielu drobnych dziwactw. Uwielbiał go przytulać i być przez niego przytulanym. Uwielbiał, kiedy przestawał gadać o tych swoich zielonych ludkach i po prostu mówił o kosmosie jak o czymś wielkim, pięknym i nieskończonym. Ba, uwielbiał nawet tę cholerną kolekcję filmów o kosmitach, które leżały stertami przy starym telewizorze i które puszczali sobie w piątkowe wieczory. Uwielbiał jak wtedy Enjolras robił popcorn z masłem i ziołami, a potem narzekał na brak sensu w fabule lub po prostu proponował, aby przestali oglądać to samo po raz setny i poszli do łóżka. O tak, to Grantaire uwielbiał najbardziej.

     Gadanie Enjolrasa bywało jednak również bardzo męczące, i to nawet bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Zwłaszcza, gdy Grantaire wrócił dopiero co z pracy zmęczony i obolały, a Enjolras pełen zapału opowiadał mu o swoich nowych pomysłach czy planach. Ciężko było wtedy nie palnąć czegoś głupiego i raniącego, co prowadziło prostą drogą do kłótni, ale niestety, obaj już tacy byli. Grantaire jednak naprawdę doceniał fakt, że był pierwszą osobą, która się o wszystkim dowiadywała, nawet jeśli najmniej zainteresowaną.

     Z gadania Enjolrasa wynikały też bardzo przyjemne rzeczy. Na przykład kiedy się rozgadał, a Grantaire miał akurat dobry humor, to przerywał mu czułym pocałunkiem. Racja, Enjolras w pierwszej chwili zawsze się wyrywał, aby kontynuować swoją bezsensowną gadaninę, ale Grantaire nauczył się już paru sztuczek i tak go przyciskał, aż w końcu w mieszkaniu zapanowała pozorna cisza (a przynajmniej wolna od gadania o kosmitach).

     Życie z kosmicznym fascynatą może nie było łatwe, ale na pewno ciekawe i wolne od nudy. No i zawsze można było przekonać opornego partnera wizją seksualnego rytuału, który miał na celu wezwanie pozaziemskich form życia. Grantaire nigdy nie wiedział, czy Enjolras w to naprawdę wierzy, czy po prostu akceptuje ową prośbę z tym swoim cudownym, pobłażliwym uśmiechem, aby zrobić przyjemność sobie i nieszczęsnemu niedowiarkowi.


End file.
